Fate, History, Legacy
by fleur-de-fey
Summary: [Oneshot] Their fates had been intertwined long before their birth; their history went as far back as their childhood, and their legacy would remain long after their deaths. Franticshipping RuSa RubyxSapphire


My first story on FanFiction! So I've been really into _Pokémon Adventures_ lately. I absolutely love the manga, its storylines, the characters, and of course, the shippings. This is my first ever attempt at writing a fic based on the manga series and I've been working on this for weeks. It isn't really a story, so much as a look at Ruby and Sapphire's relationship. In any case, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not, in any way, own _Pokémon _or _Pokémon Adventures_.

* * *

><p><em>Their fates had been intertwined long before their birth; their history went as far back as their childhood, and their legacy would remain long after their deaths.<em>

_**Fate**_

Their fates had been intertwined long before their birth. After all, with fathers who had known each other as long as Norman and Professor Birch had, it was inevitable that they meet. Through marriage, through lives in different regions following different paths, and through fatherhood, Norman and Professor Birch remained close, so it was no surprise that Ruby and Sapphire had been close too.

Still, sometimes it seemed like fate that they would meet…and meet again. It was fate after all that had chosen them to be the heroes of Hoenn, the holders of the Red and Blue orbs. And Juan himself had told them on Mirage Island that they were destined to fight Groudon and Kyogre. But sometimes—often—they would wonder if perhaps fate had chosen the wrong heroes, for they didn't have Gold's optimism, Silver's resourcefulness, or Crystal's fervor. Their bond was nowhere as tight as that of their Kanto seniors': they argued more often than they got along and could barely stand each other sometimes. But as they dived down to the Cave of Origins, fingers intertwined as tightly as their fates, they knew that even if they didn't believe in fate, they at least believed in each other.

_**History**_

They had history together.

In fact, their history went as far back as their childhood. They may not have known, but the first time they met was actually the second, although it was the first time they met after their change. It was funny how much they were influenced by each other, despite how put off with each other they might have been. They mocked each other for their ways, yet how were they to know that Ruby's love for beauty was to protect her from the brutality of his true strength, while Sapphire's quest for strength was to protect him from getting hurt again? In one short moment everything about them, about their relationship had changed, yet years later, things were still the same. They had loved each other as children and they loved each other now. They continued to shape each other, whether they knew it or not: with every new interaction, Sapphire learned to slow down and appreciate beauty, while Ruby learned to be brave and put heart before beauty—even if that meant getting dirty sometimes. And when they learned that they were the other's childhood playmate, it was like falling in love for the third time.

_**Legacy**_

Their legacy didn't end there. About nine months later they became heroes again, only this time they had Emerald, a strange, no-nonsense kind of kid with gadgets (literally) up his sleeves. And though they were constantly being scolded by him, Ruby and Sapphire couldn't help but think that his presence was probably good for them, if only to keep them in check. And so the three, along with their seniors from Kanto and Johto, set out to save the world yet again, leaving their mark in history, legacies whose tales would be well-known everywhere.

Their legacy would remain long after their deaths. And though to the rest of the world they were the heroes of Hoenn, the Hoenn Pokédex holders, the Charmer and the Conquerer, at the end of the day, they were just Ruby and Sapphire doing what they loved, protecting those they loved. They didn't need to be the heroes of Hoenn, or even heroes at all, but they were each other's hero. And that was enough for them.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Did I do Franticshipping justice? Feedback would be greatly appreciated and thanks for reading~ ^-^<p> 


End file.
